1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training harness, and more particularly a training harness for learning a sport.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child learning a body balanced motor activity, such as walking, swimming, bicycling, skiing, snowboarding, skating, and the like, typically requires many repetitions and failures prior to achieving consistent competency and confidence in performing the activity. Wearing a training harness with reins or tethers that allow a supervisor to guide and assist the child's body posture or motion can expedite the learning process.
Several training harnesses have been described. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,629 (issued 5 Jan. 1982), U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,040 (issued 3 Jan. 1984), U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,681 (issued 19 Mar. 1985), U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,017 (issued 19 May 1987), U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,624 (issued 26 May 1987), U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,795 (issued 24 Dec. 1991), and European Patent Publication No. 0561125 (published 22 Sep. 1993) all describe functional harnesses that allow a child to experience ranges of movement under control of a supervisor holding a rein or tether. However, in each of these disclosures the rein or tether is awkward and bulky to store and may be a hazard in becoming entangled with the child's limbs or on a structure in the child's immediate environment. For example, for a child learning to ski or snowboard entanglement of the rein or tether is a particular danger when getting on or off of a chair lift.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for alternative tethered training harnesses.